candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
CandyCane Crane
CandyCane Crane is the 35th? episode of Candy Crush Saga Chaos. Story Before Episode Tiffi finds a penguin that is upset that his crane that delivers candy canes to people is broken. After Episode Tiffi says "I think I got something for this!" and pulls out a color bomb. Then she puts the color bomb in the crane and the crane starts working again. The penguin then gives 3 cheers to Tiffi. New Things *Nothing new is added. Levels This episode contains levels 501-515. *Easiest Level: Level 514 (CCSC) *Hardest Level: Level 502 (CCSC) and Level 512 (CCSC) CandyCane Crane includes 3 considerably hard levels. 504, 507, and 508. It also contains 2 very hard levels. 503 and 512. It contains one insanely hard level, 502, which is a notorious jelly level. However, the other half of the episode contains slightly easier levels. Overall, this episode is medium. There are 6 jelly levels, 4 ingredients levels, , 4 candy order levels, and 1 timed level } | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|4 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|Medium |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;color:white;"|502 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;color:white;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;color:white;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;color:white;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;color:white;"|Insanely Hard |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|503 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|Very hard |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|504 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|45 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|75,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|Hard |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|505 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|Medium |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|506 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|75,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|Considerably Easy |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:purple;color:white;"|507 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:purple;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:purple;color:white;"|50 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:purple;color:white;"|45,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:purple;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:purple;color:white;"|6 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:purple;color:white;"|Considerably Hard |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|508 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|45 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"|Hard |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|509 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|45 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|Considerably Easy |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|510 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|40 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|Considerably Easy |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|511 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|1 minute 25 seconds | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|25,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|6 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|Considerably Easy |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|512 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|35,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|6 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:red;"|Very Hard |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|513 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|35 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|80,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|4 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:blue;color:white;"|Considerably Easy |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:teal;color:white;"|514 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:teal;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:teal;color:white;"|60 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:teal;color:white;"|60,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:teal;color:white;"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:teal;color:white;"|5 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:teal;color:white;"|Easy |- | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|515 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|60 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|60,000 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"| | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|6 | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:rgb(250,128,114);"|Medium |} Gallery Level 501 (CCSC).png|Level 501 (CCSC) - |link=Level 501 (CCSC) Level 502 (CCSC).png|Level 502 (CCSC) - |link=Level 502 (CCSC) Level 503 (CCSC).png|Level 503 (CCSC) - |link=Level 503 (CCSC) Level 504 NEW (CCSC).png|Level 504 (CCSC) - |link= Level 504 (CCSC) Level 505 (CCSC).png|Level 505 (CCSC) - |link=Level 505 (CCSC) Level 506 (CCSC).png|Level 506 (CCSC) - |link=Level 506 (CCSC) Level 507 (CCSC).png|Level 507 (CCSC) - |link=Level 507 (CCSC) Level 508 (CCSC).png|Level 508 (CCSC) - |link=Level 508 (CCSC) Level 509 (CCSC).png|Level 509 (CCSC) - |link=Level 509 (CCSC) Level 510 (CCSC).png|Level 510 (CCSC) - |link=Level 510 (CCSC) Level 511 (CCSC).png|Level 511 (CCSC) - |link=Level 511 (CCSC) Level 512 (CCSC).png|Level 512 (CCSC) - |link=Level 512 (CCSC) Level 513 (CCSC).png|Level 513 (CCSC) - |link=Level 513 (CCSC) Level 514 (CCSC).png|Level 514 (CCSC) - |link=Level 514 (CCSC) Level 515 (CCSC).png|Level 515 (CCSC) - |link=Level 515 (CCSC) Trivia *This episode is a Christmas special, being released only 2 days after Christmas. Category:Episodes Category:CCSC Episodes